In the past, rubbery, elastomeric-type polymers have been prepared by the reaction of an isocyanate with a diol or triol compound in the presence typically of a tin catalyst and an amine-type (Dabco) catalyst combination. The elastomeric polymer so produced generally contains mostly urethane linkages and is not fully cross-linked, and as such it tends to melt at relatively low temperatures; for example, under 180.degree. F. The cure time of the polymers often extends to 20 to 30 minutes, and, while the ingredients may be premixed and reacted for some applications, they clearly are not suitable for use in sprayable-type applications, wherein the ingredients are sprayed onto a surface substrate as a coating or sprayed into foam form.